


Re-Birthday

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Krillin always goes the extra mile for 18 and she appreciates it. Just a one-shot. This is my first fic.





	Re-Birthday

It was her birthday well close enough to her birthday. It was the day Krillin graciously wished for the bomb in her chest to be removed and huge a turning point in her life. It was him that had influenced her to accept this day as her new birthday as a rebirth of sorts. 

Krillin had made it a big deal it was her first new birthday and after taking her out to buy a new outfit he took her to a fancy dinner. Now they were settling down at a bar by the beach. She knew he had spared no expense on today's celebration and they had only been acknowledging this newness that was them being a couple for a few weeks. They were a real couple like the ones 18 would see holding hands at the mall she frequented. It was surreal. 

She had fun so far and even made a point to offer Krillin a little affection at bar with no hint of teasing. She brushed her fingers against his hand and kissed his cheek. 

They both blushed uncontrollably relishing in their joy and the excitement that this day represented for them. 

Krillin walked to the bar to order some food and a few more drinks. She was in a good mood and thought nothing when a guy approached the table she just sat at. 

"Drink for the lady?" He offered her a margarita something she honestly hadn't tried before and accepted it thinking nothing of the offer. After all outside of 17, Krillin, and occasionally his friends she didn't socialize much at least not willingly. 

"Thank you." She stated evenly. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" The guy asked leaning down to meet her eyes. 

"I'm not." 18 said the implication going over her head. "I'm with my date, my boyfriend he was just here surely you saw him." She smiled at Krillin who was walking back from the bar. 

"The little shrimp who was cozying up to you?" He said with a snicker. "You have a thing for charity cases?" 

The words rolled around in her brain tumbling but not making any sense but his tone struck her like a slap. Her brow furrowed and she turned a glare to the man. "I don't appreciate your tone. My Krillin is a very caring man." 

"I'm just saying sweetheart you're smoking hot and hes very below average in height and in looks. I mean hes lacking some facial features. I'd love to get out of here with you." He said raising a brow suggestively with a wink. 

Oh she knew what he meant by that. The old man and the pig made those kinds of comments constantly. "You know what I'd like to take you out back." She stood up and tossed the drink at him. "And break you in half." 

The man stepped back throwing his hands up in surrender. "You know what I will just find someone else someone less crazy." He muttered walking away. 

Krillin had caught some of the conversation but he shoved those thoughts down for the time being. He didn't want to pull his insecurities into their night. "Hey babe." Krillin smiled if not out of sadness out of amusement that his girlfriend literally threatened a guy for him. 

She took a deep breath like he had taught her and flattened out her dress before sitting down. "Hi." She smiled and fed him a french fry from the basket instantly forgetting the whole debacle that was socializing with that sleeze ball. With Krillin she felt safe. She didn't feel like an android trying to find their humanity she felt like a woman empowered by the love of another. That was all she needed for her to feel alive. 

When they left Krillin opened the door to the car for her. Bulma let him borrow a car for the occasion and he was grateful. They definitely could have flown but 18 loved cars especially luxury vehicles and Bulma didn't own anything but absolute luxury. 

The breeze untucked her hair from behind her ears and she tucked it back again turning to admire Krillin's features. The mans words echoed in her head. Sure she supposed she was pretty. Krillin made a point to tell her everyday that she was beautiful. To her though Krillin was handsome and she didn't have eyes for anyone else.

"18 you alright?" Krillin asked tentatively feeling anxious under her gaze. 

"I'm just admiring my handsome boyfriend."

Krillin laughed a little and frowned. "18 you know you don't have to try and make me feel better about what that guy said. I know your out of my league but I like you a lot." 

"Krillin when have you known me to spare anyone's feelings." 

"Well I'm just saying if I'm not your type I get it." He offered a pained shrug but wore a smile. 

"You're wearing your sad smile. Krillin you are my type." 

"18 even my friends tease me about the height difference and you're so modelesque and stronger than me to boot." He said his smile warming his sad expression when he gushed about her. 

"Who teases you Yamcha?" She rolled her eyes. "Ewww like I'd ever like yamcha." She drawled and wrinkled her nose something Krillin found adorable. She often wondered if the incessant pestering of his friends held him back in expressing his feelings for her. That thought bothered her so she pushed it aside for now. 

Krillin held his laughter until they hit a red light. He then burst into a full bellied laugh and wiped the tears from his eyes before the green light. 

"Krillin I like you. You're the first person to show me that people can be kind. You planned this wonderful day. I know I struggle with enthusiasm but this means a lot to me. I think you're handsome so I guess you are my type." 

Krillin blushed and rubbed his head. "Aww 18 you're the best." When he parked at the pier she turned his head gently and kissed him. "Happy first re-birthday 18." He smiled against her lips. She just hoped she conveyed how much he means to her.


End file.
